dogsbulletsandcarnagefandomcom-20200213-history
Giovanni Rammsteiner
Giovanni Rammsteiner (ジョヴァンニ・ラムシュタイナー Jovaani Ramushutainā) is one of the main antagonists in DOGS, often specifically targeting Heine. He is voiced by Shigeru Nakahara on the drama CD and in the anime adaption. Appearance He is Heine's younger "brother" and was also subjected to the Kerberos experiments, although the results began to take effect later. He shares Heine's spine collar and extraordinary healing abilities. Giovanni can be identified by his orange bug-eyed sunglasses and mop-top haircut. Later in the manga it is revealed that other distinguishing features are the large scars across his eyes under his sunglasses. He has neat blonde hair and his attire usually consists of a suit and tie combination, giving him a very well dressed appearance wherever he goes. His suits appear to be light in color and his undershirt is usually pinstriped with a light colored tie. Personality Giovanni is a victim of the horrific underground experiments concerning the Kerberos spine which was surgically implanted into many young children. These intense experiments led to many traumatic memories and warped senses of reality. Giovanni appears to hold a bit of a grudge against his older "brother" Heine for being able to escape the underground and enjoys having a rivalry with him. Most of the time he appears to have a mischievous attitude and appears to be very laid back. Giovanni was sent to terminate the Head Councilman, but was captured himself. He is now held in house arrest by Bishop and the Councilman. Relationships Heine Heine often tries to kill Giovanni on sight. Giovanni likes to taunt his "brother," especially concerning Lily's death, in the hopes of inducing a berserker rage. He has vivid and traumatic memories of the experiments he endured. Angelika Einstürzen Giovanni refers to her as "Mother." She is the woman who had conducted the main experiments on him and his fellow "siblings" and gave him his spinal collar. Although his "mother" Einstürzen genetically altered him, he works alongside her army. Luki and Noki Two of his younger "sisters" who also share the spine of Kerberos with him; they call him "big brother" and "Gio-nii" (a contraction of his name and the Japanese word for older brother). He remarks that they're troublesome but tolerates their antics. Campanella Frühling Campanella Frühling and Giovanni both work for Einstürzen. Though they have not interacted much, she at one point mockingly calls him "little prince Giovanni." History Dogs: Stray Dogs Howling In The Dark Dogs: Bullets & Carnage Weapons Giovanni uses a pair of Walther P-38 pistols to torment Heine. Gallery Giovanni.jpg Giovanni's Eyes.jpg|Giovanni without his sunglasses Trivia *Giovanni is an Italian name while Rammsteiner is German. *His surname, Rammsteiner, is derived from the German band Rammstein. Quotes *''"Hello, Heine."'' *''"Would you look at this. My shirt's ruined."'' *''"Now then, Heine. beat I really must be going."'' *''"But one thing won't change. No matter where we are, as long as we have these collars, we're 'Dogs.' We'll always bow down and obey our masters, and tear apart our enemies with our iron fangs. Don't forget that, Heine. Until we meet again... At the coming hill of slaughter."'' Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Antagonists